


Love Note Invesigation

by space_jinx



Category: Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: I wrote this for my friend’s birthday, M/M, This is my first fluff and wowee it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_jinx/pseuds/space_jinx
Summary: Hinata finds a pink love note on his desk.  Being the investigator he is, he goes one a wild goose chase to find the writer. However, his anonymous writer may be closer than they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is super crappy, but my friend said I should post it on here sooooo

A lot of things are rare within the 77th class. Hajime Hinata joining, with not a spec of talent, Komaeda and Chiaki becoming friends with the talentless new student, or maybe even rumors of Mikan and her dating life. However, never in his life did anyone expect for this to happen.

An envelope. A pink, vanilla-scented envelope, to be exact. Sitting on Hajime’s desk of all places. 

The brunette stared in surprise. ‘What? Who would-,’ His thoughts were interrupted when Souda slid over, snatching the feminine letter.

“Hajime! How come you get a love letter but I can’t!” The lonley mechanic sniffed the envelope. “It smells like vanilla too! Why can’t Sonia do that for me?!” Fuyuhiko twisted Souda’s arm, earning both a whimper and the letter.

“Dumbass, give it back to Hinata.” Fuyuhiko handed the letter back, and said, “You’re lucky. Girls don’t do this kind of stuff for me, mostly because they’re scared.”

Hajime stared at the letter, confusion still lingering. Who would write this? Hesitatingly, he opened the envelope, and read the paper inside.

Dear Hinata,  
I know we’re only a couple of months into the school year, but that doesn’t stop my feelings for you. I truly am in love with you and everything about you. Your hazel eyes, amazing laugh, the way you scrunch your nose when you try not to laugh at horrible jokes. All of you is just terrific. Someone like me doesn’t deserve you, but maybe you like me too. Meet me at your desk at the end of the day. I’ll be waiting.

“Hajime? Are you okay? You look like a fucking strawberry.” Fuyuhiko’s voice took the boy out of his trance. Someone has a crush on him? What?!  
“Um...It’s just the letter. I want to know who wrote it,” he responded. Souda smiled, “You wanna let her down easy ‘cause you have the biggest crush on Kom-“ The mechanic was cut off by Fuyuhiko slamming him into the ground. 

The blond gangster looked at Hajime, a slight smile on his face. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” Hajime was glad that Souda was cut off. His gigantic crush on Komaeda was clear, but somehow nobody else noticed.

Hajime instead looked around the classroom, questioning who it would be. Akane? No, she’d just tell him in the middle of class. Mahiru and Hiyoko are dating. Sonia is dating Gundham. Peko....no. And Ibuki’s more focused on music.  
“It could be....Mikan?” Hajime suggested to his friends. Souda slowly rose from the floor, “S-she doesn’t have the courage to put it on your desk...” That leaves Chiaki.

“How much time do we have before class starts?” Hajime asked.

“Like, 26 minutes?”

“Souda, you had after school cleaning duties? Was the letter here?”

“No, but Chiaki went in after I cleaned. When she came out, she locked the door,” the pinkette replied.

Perfect. Without warning, the brunette ran out of the classroom. Chisa would understand.  
Okay, okay. Vanilla scented. Probably vanilla extract. That means..

Teruteru! He’s probably cooking something in his lab! After being yelled at for running in the hall by an underclassmen (with huge ass eyebrows), he found the cook’s lab. He opened the door, seeing a surprising sight.

Nekomaru was laughing heartily while Teruteru was crying and popping thousands of veins. “Chef Teru! It’s funny how you can cook so well! It’s very hard honestly compared to sports!”

The poor chef looked up and saw Hajime. He slowly crawled over, “Hinata please help me. He can’t cook and my stomach ulcers cannot take this anymore.”

Nekomaru stared at the two and frowned sadly. “I’m sorry about being so incompetent Chef Teru. It’s just hard for me, since my parents always cooked for me.” The cook sighed and waddled back.

“Neko, it’s fine. Just...mix the cake batter. We have a birthday coming up. That piano playing first year, I think.”

Teruteru turned back to Hajime, a large fake smile on his face. “So! What do you need, my fellow classmate!” The brunette forgot everything until, “Oh right! Was anyone using vanilla extract yesterday?” 

The chef smirked, “Only the beautiful Mikan and Chiaki. You think they have a thing? Chiaki spilled some extract herself, and later, Mikan was smelling like it too. Maybe they shared a beautiful ki-“

“Okay, thanks, bye!” Hajime tried to leave, but had something on his mind. “Why are you teaching Nekomaru to bake?”

“He’s hot with an adorable personality. What was I supposed to do when he asked?” Teruteru blushed slightly. Hinata nodded and left. 

Mikan, Mikan, she’s probably in her lab.  
With no scolding from eyebrow hall monitor, he made it to the nurse’s lab. The door opened, only for him to bump into Mikan, and have her land perfectly in spread eagle. “H-Hinata!? I’m s-sorry that I’m bumped into you! Forgive me!”

Hajime sighed and lifted up the poor girl. “It’s okay. I just want to know where Chiaki might be. I need to talk to her about something.” The nurses’s eyes narrowed at Chiaki’s name. 

She suddenly turned around and began to clean her supplies, specifically the scalpel. “Well, Nanami was talking to Akane this morning. They were working out with a first year named Tenko. Check the workout room. Bye.”

Well that was rude. Hajime didn’t question it and left for the workout room. Maybe there he’ll get some answers.

“Tenko! You were so amazing at weightlifting! I bet you could bench press me!” Akane’s voice rang from behind Hajime. The first year and Akane were walking down the hall, Tenko’s face completely red.

“Akane-senpai, you shouldn’t even be saying such things! I’m flustered!” Akane smiled and turned to Hajime. 

“Yo, Hina! Chiaki needs to talk to you. She’s pooped from workouts so she’s getting a water bottle from her locker.” While the tan girl explained, Tenko glared from behind her. When they walked away, Hajime swears he heard Tenko whisper ‘degenerate.’

—————————————

Finally, Hajime found the gamer standing at her locker. She smiled slightly, “Hi Hinata. I need to tell you something important. I-“ Hajime shook his head. 

“Chiaki, I know about it. I’m sorry, but I just don’t feel the same way. I didn’t want you to wait until the end of the day just to be rejected.”  
Silence lingered between the two until- “Oh. You think I wrote the love note. I didn’t, but I helped the person who wrote it. They really like you y’know.” Chiaki giggled a little.

Wait what? 

Chiaki continued, “Yep. I had to deliver it, since they were sick. I’m student council president so I had to lock up. No better time than then to do it.”

Hajime was still silent. “Then...what did you have to tell me?” He finally asked. “Oh. I’m dating Tsumiki. She’s really protective over me so if she seems hostile to you, that’s why,” She nonchalantly answered.  
Oh.

Ring Ring!

The two walked to class together, Chisa smiling as they entered.

“Well class! We may finally start! Who’s missing today?” Mahiru stood up, and said, “No one, but Komaeda finally came back from his...odd sickness.”

The white haired boy laughed. “It’s not often you get the flu in the middle of March.” The class either groaned or laughed. Komaeda looked to his side and locked eyes with Hajime. 

Now Hajime Hinata isn’t a timid man. He was strong and open, but Komaeda. Just Komaeda looking at him made him melt. Hajime kept eye contact, until Komaeda smiled and gave a quick wink.

Was Hajime melting? Of fucking course he was. Automatically, he turned back around, his face burning. Next to him, Souda smirked. He slid a note onto his desk. 

Hinata glared and quickly opened it. In choppy handwriting, it read 

Get some of that Komaeda booty my guy ;)  
The note was crumbled and stuffed down Souda’s pants after class, with the help of Fuyuhiko.

 

Walking out of the school, Souda, Fuyuhiko, and Hajime were talking. “How the hell can Chisa make math class more terrifying than it already was?!” Souda whined. The blond gangster mumbled, “It’s not terrifying. You’re just a dumbass.”  
Hajime’s thoughts were tangled. Komaeda was smiling at him in class. The white haired boy winked at him. God, why was he so beautiful! If only he could tell Komaeda just how much he liked him- Wait.

“Shit. Shit! I have to go!” Hajime ran from his friends. He was so caught up with his daily gay thoughts that he forgot to wait for the secret admirer at his desk.

Running down the hallway, he questioned just who it would be. It could be one of the underclassmen. It explains why they were so flustered in the letter, since they’re talking to a third year.

No no, the note was written like they were close. Maybe...a male classmate? Teruteru and Nekomaru are probably going out. Gundham, Souda, and Fuyuhiko are straight. Ryota is dating that model second year, he thinks.

He stopped in front of the classroom’s door. That narrows his answer to....Komaeda? No. That would be ridiculous. Besides, Komaeda was sick with flu, he couldn’t bring in the letter.

Chiaki’s words echoed through his head. I had to deliver it, since they were sick. Oh. That’s....just a coincidence. Yeah, just his heart speaking. There’s no way in hell Komaeda would write that. Hajime’s hand grabbed the handle of the door, opening it quickly. 

Crying. That was the first thing Hajime heard. He stared in surprise as his white haired classmate sat at his desk, sobbing into his arms. 

“Of course he didn’t come. Trash like me doesn’t deserve him. Why did I even try?” Komaeda lifted his head from his desk, eyes red. Hajime couldn’t stop himself from running into the poor boy and gripping him tightly with an embrace.  
Hajime felt tears drip onto his uniform’s back, but he didn’t care. “H-Hinata-kun? You actually came?” he heard the other’s raspy whisper in his ear.

“You know I like you, right?” Hajime replied. The room was silent until Komaeda pulled away. Before Komaeda could say anything, Hajime continued.

“I don’t just like you. I really like you, maybe even love. It’s just that, on my first day, you told me how talentless I was. But, you said that doesn’t mean I’m any less of a person than you. In fact, you said you have even less talent than me, so we got along.”

Komaeda’s eyes grew in size, but the confession went on. 

“You were always there for me, even if you brought yourself down. It just hurts, seeing you insult yourself. I didn’t know why, until I knew that one day, I wanted to hold you close and tell you how much I love you. I wanted to tell you how you aren’t trash. I..I want to hold your hand.”

One of Hajime’s hands gripped Komaeda’s, the other wiping away the other’s tears. “I want to kiss you and tell you everything that I love about you.”

“Your silvery gray eyes.”

“Your tangents of loving hope.”

“Hell, even how low your voice is when you get serious. I love all of you, and I’m glad you feel the s-“ 

Hajime couldn’t even finish his confession. Komaeda’s lips crashed into his, the kiss warm. Is this what first kisses felt like? If so, god, Hajime hopes it never ends. 

Sure, Komaeda’s lips were a little chapped, but it felt like heaven. Hajime’s fingers ran through the other’s hair, slowly kissing back. Just how great of a kisser was this guy? 

Komaeda pulled back, a blush all over his face. He smiled slightly, whispering, “That was a first. I’m glad it was with you, Hinata-kun.” Hajime felt shivers up his back, realizing just how embarrassing it was.

“Okay, so,um, does that mean that we’re...a thing now? Or we could just-“ Hajime quieted down as a slender finger was placed on his mouth. A soft laugh came out of the other.

“If you want, we can go slow, okay?” 

“Oh. Okay then.”

“So, what was it like getting your first kiss from trash like me?” Komaeda mumbled out. Hajime stood up with the other, and kissed his cheek.

“As great as I imagined,” he whispered back, walking out of the classroom, Komaeda chasing after him.

The two were so enraptured with each other that they didn’t notice Souda and Fuyuhiko, peaking through the window.


	2. Bonus for you Kuzusouda fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened after Souda and Kuzuryu watched the confession scene.

The pinkette whispered to Fuyuhiko,”Just how long do you think Hajime will find out about us dating?” The gangster simply laughed. “If it took him these many months to find out about Komaeda’s crush, it’ll take years for this.” Souda frowned a bit, the other glaring back.

“What is it now?”

“Why do I have to pretend to like Sonia then?”

“Shut the fuck up. You know why.”

“...But I don’t.”

“Souda, I swear, if you don’t shut up, I will make you.”

The mechanic smirked, moving closer. “Oh really?” Fuyuhiko sighed, turned to him. “Yes, really.”   
“Prove it.”

The blond tackled the other, kissing him quickly. After letting him go, he smirked. “You wanted that, didn’t you?”

“Yep, I’m a sucker for affection, and you know it~” Souda jokingly pouted.

The two were close to kissing again, Fuyuhiko’s mouth almost on-

“HOLY MOTHER OF CHISA!” The scream came from behind them. They both turned, staring at Ibuki, who was shaking nervously. Of course she was surprised, she was looking at Fuyuhiko pinning down Souda outside in the grass, almost kissing. 

Souda blushed, attempting to explain, “Ibuki, this is not what it looks li-“

“Don’t worry. Ibuki will not tell a soul.” The rock star nobly bowed and ran in the other direction at top speed. Oh god, Monday was gonna be awkward.


End file.
